No More Goodbyes
by Kerantli
Summary: Draco returns to Harry after abandoning him before the main battle


I do not own Harry Potter.

But I wish I did

* * *

><p>There were times that Harry found difficult, and this was no different. He stood in the main entrance of the school that had been a safe haven for him for seven years. The school had been a place where he had been able to make friends, gain lovers, shield him from his aunt and uncle and cousin, and taught him a lot about himself. He could hardly believe that he had to leave the place he called his home. Harry jumped slightly as arms slipped around him, a faint black image lingering on the persons left arm.<p>

"Harry, it's time to leave, you can't stare at Hogwarts any longer." The person whispered, pressing their lips to the back of his neck. Harry shivered.

"Give me a few more minutes please, its hard to think that it is all over." He begged, pulling out of the persons grasp. Without turning back Harry made his way up the stone staircase, caressing the walls in a loving fashion.

"Being here was worth the adventure and near death experiences..." He told the hallway, not caring if he sounded as if he belonged in St. Mungo's. He let his feet take him to the next place, stopping outside of the Hospital Wing and thinking of the amount of hours he had spent under the keen eye of Madam Pomfrey, smiling as he remembered her stern yet motherly voice. Turning around and continuing on his journey Harry stopped in front of the empty portrate of The Fat Lady, a lump forming in his throat as he realised he was never going to see the inside of the Gryffindor common room ever again.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair as he moved back to the entrance hall, his footsteps echoing earily around the large castle. He stopped just as he reached the gargoyle that held the stairway to the headmasters, no headmistress's office, looking at it fondly as he ran through his experiences in the large room, a tiny frown marring his forehead as the image of him smashing things in his fifth year passed through his mind.

"I'm deeply sorry for that you know..." He whispered, once more continuing on his way. Not stopping as he hurried through the Entrance Hall, Harry slid to a halt in the dungeons, the pent up tears of leaving Hogwarts finally catching up to him, collapsing against the wall and sliding down it to the cold floor, letting them fall as he remembered the ones that had gone since left.

He couldn't remember how long he had sat there for; only knowing it had been longer than what he thought as his back groaned in protest as strong arms lifted him into the bridal position. He curled his arms around his carriers neck and buried his head into the strong chest, the rhythm of the other persons heartbeat lulling him into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the feel of cold hands ghosting over his cheek and forehead, automatically turning towards the source with his eyes still closed, letting the hands cool his warm skin.<p>

"I promised to never say goodbye to you Harry, and I never will." A low voice pierced through his head, the beginning of a headache starting. Harry groaned, fresh tears starting again. He was really getting sick of the tears constantly falling and the pain in his chest as he thought of the person he kept feeling around him, knowing that no one was there in the first place.

"You did leave me though. Left me to fight Him, running away from your problems as usual!" Harry cried into the empty room, knowing that his words would be heard by no one other than him, and he didn't care. "Why? Why did you have to run? Why couldn't you stay, we could have fought together. Forget about the stigma, forget about a mad-man's crazy idea over 'blood purity'!

"You said we belonged together though all that. So why did you go. Please give me some reason why you had. I can't be alone any more; it isn't possible to live alone. Hermione has Ron, Ginny has sought comfort in Neville, and I'm alone. I can't cope. Please Draco. Give me a damn sign!" Harry balled his fists and hit the back of the sofa with each sentence, becoming more and more worked up.

He heard movement from the doorway, looking up to see a flash of blond shoot away, his grief-addled brain urging him to go after the person he knew had been there. Scrambling to his feet, Harry gave chase, knowing he'd find the person quickly in the small house.

He was right, upon entering the kitchen he caught up with the blond, standing still in the doorway as he realised who it was there.

"Y... You heard all that. You was the one that brought me back from Hogwarts..." Harry trailed off as the male nodded with his back to Harry.

"I heard it all yes. And I never left you. I was fighting alongside you all the time. You was too busy defeating that thing." The male turned around, Harry's green eyes locking onto the dull grey ones of Draco. "I'm back Harry. And I'm never going again. I promise you that."

Harry shot towards Draco, tackling him to the ground and sitting fully on his chest.

"No you never will leave again. I'm chaining you to the bedroom before you even think about leaving again." Harry tried to tease, his voice still sounding flat. Draco just nodded and smiled in a relieved way, hugging the green-eyed male tightly, pressing their lips in a heated kiss, salty tears mixing together as they explored each other once more, lost in their own world.

* * *

><p>reviews are lovely and keep the thought of lovely Drarry alive ;)<p> 


End file.
